The case of the missing pig
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: It's Halloween and Waddles goes missing.


**Hey guys and girls its gravitysmallknucle and I'm here doing my first gravity fanfic from a story told to me by Dipper and Mabel and yes it is for Halloween. I know I should be writing my Clarissa's story but I have writers block for that story so it might take some time for chapter 2. But enough of that let's start the story and I'm being joined by Dipper and Mabel (Audience claps loudly). So are you guys ready to tell your story "Yes and finally somebody will believe me about my journal and the weird stuff in gravity falls" dipper said. What about you Mabel. "I'm so excited because I have powers in the story" and Mabel pulls out her grappling hook and fires at the ceiling and goes up there. Is she going to be okay? "She does that all the time, okay now here's the story, but first Disclaimer gravitysmallknuckle does not own any of the gravity falls characters." **

It was Halloween night and grunkle Stan was trying to scare every kid since what happen with him last Halloween. Me and Mable was getting dressed for trick or treating and had decided to not throw away any piece of candy since the Halloween trickster incident. We were going as pirates and Mabel decide to bring Waddles with us. Soos was going as Pac-Man, and Wendy was going trick or treating with her brothers as lumber jacks like their father. When me, Mabel, and Soos were just about to go out and have fun Mabel said "oops almost forgot Waddles". She went upstairs and we waited for a minute before we heard Mabel scream. I, Soos, grunkle Stan, and Wendy ran up to our room and saw Mabel on the floor crying. "Mabel, what's wrong" grunkle Stan said. "Its Waddles, he's gone" Mabel said in a shaky voice. We all gasped, Mabel loved that pig and to find out he's gone will make her want to search the entire world for him. So everybody went out the door to find Waddles including Mabel but only when she stopped crying. After we had searched almost all of gravity falls, we heard a crazy laugh coming from old man Mcgunket's dump. When we got there, old man Mcgunket was eating bacon. "Noooooooooooooooo" screamed Mabel and she got to her knees and started crying. "Huh" old man Mcgunket, "dude, were did you get that bacon" Soos said. "Somebody threw it away and I cooked it in the sun in my hat". Mabel immediately stopped crying and looked happy that, that wasn't Waddles. So we continued our search and found nothing. "We searched everywhere and we can't find no clues to finding Waddles. It's like he was stolen by magic" I said. "Dipper maybe we can use your journal to find him" Mabel said. "Ok, let's go do it" so when we got to the house we looked though the journal and found it. "Ok it says here that if you get 2 eggs, some vinegar, ketchup, Halloween candy and mix it all in a giant bowel. Then for the final touch light it on fire while saying these words in the book." I said "then let's do it" Mabel said. After we got all the ingredients and mixed them in the bowel and lit it, I said the words "_Findam, trackeam, find the one I seek"._ Then a purple steam moved to our door and we started to follow it. We followed it past the graveyard, past the miniature golf course and past the swimming pool. We followed it to the one place we thought we would never go again, the observation place. When we got inside we saw Pacifica handing Waddles over to Lilt' Gideon. "Gideon how did you get out of prison" I said. "They let me out so I can do my TV show". "Hey Gideon here's the pig now give me the super powers you promised" Pacifica said "Right after Mabel joins me and becomes my queen" "Never" Mabel shouted "You will become my queen or I will kill Waddles." "Not so fast Gideon" I said and charged at him. "Stop" Gideon said and I froze. "How..." "I took a few pages out before I was arrested and granted myself powers, now Mabel come here or I kill your brother" "Fine, but only if you give me powers too, I mean the queen needs powers too." "Anything you want Mabel" Then Mabel got powers and took all the powers away from Gideon. "How did you do that" Gideon said "I have the power to absorbed anything and to teleport anything, good bye Gideon." With a flick of her hand Gideon and Pacifica was gone. We took Waddles and went home.

**Good story Dipper and I'm pretty sure everybody believes you but where is your proof. "Look up, hey Mabel use your powers to float down" Dipper said. Then Mabel floated down into her seat and they went out the door to go home. See you guys next time and hopefully I'll write more of Clarisse's Story, This is gravitysmallknucle signing out. **


End file.
